Thoughtless Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: The world's greatest comedian is coming to Britannia, so C. C. wants to attend the comedy show. Lelouch loves C. C. so much, that he's willing to do questionable things, to get C. C. and himself to the concert.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. This story is dedicated to Frank Gorshin, one of the greatest actors and comedians of all time.

Lelouch Lamperouge pranced out of bed and started heading towards the living room. He noticed that his girlfriend, C. C., was sitting on the couch. He wanted to surprise her, by jumping to the couch and giving her a hug. He jumped. However, he didn't land on the couch. Instead, he crashed into a bookcase, that was by the couch. Lelouch jumped, with so much intensity, that the bookcase crashed to the ground and got broken in half. Dozens of books fell to the ground.

C. C. helped Lelouch get up. Afterwards, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "Yeah, but when it comes to entrances, I'm not exactly graceful."

C. C. replied, "That's true. Your slapstick-filled entrance reminded me, of some rather good news."

Lelouch and C. C. had a lot of things, that they could relate to. However, they often had conflicting opinions, on what was good news. However, Lelouch loved C. C., so he wanted to hear her news. He asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. answered, "The world's greatest comedian, Franklin Enigma, is coming to Britannia, for a comedy show."

Lelouch replied, "Ah, I've heard of Mr. Enigma. Wasn't he one of the villains, in that campy detective show, from 1966?"

C. C. shook her head and responded, "Franklin Enigma is no villain. He was one of many kids, who was adopted by William Hand. Like with all his kids, William gave Franklin the knowledge and skills, that has led to a legendary career. He's going to be performing a very special show, tomorrow."

Lelouch replied, "You seem rather excited, about this show. I suppose I should start ordering tickets."

C. C. sighed and responded, "Forgive me, Lelouch. I probably shouldn't of brought up the show, in the first place."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why not?"

C. C. explained, "It'd be impossible, to get tickets, especially at this point. Franklin's such a beloved comedian, that all the tickets probably got bought. There'd be no way, for us to see the concert."

Lelouch didn't want to see C. C. disappointed, so he started brainstorming a master plan. A moment later, he put his hand on C. C. shoulder and said, "Don't worry, my love. I'm going to make sure, that we get to attend the concert."

C. C. looked confounded, while asking, "How are you going to make that happen?"

Lelouch said, "People can do the impossible, when they have a strong-enough motivation. Love is the most powerful motivation and you are the thing I love most." He kissed C. C.'s cheek and said, "I'm going to make you smile."

C. C. smiled at him and replied, "You've already made me smile. Your dedication, for making me happy, brings a smile to my face."

Lelouch responded, "My dear, you deserve far more, than just a smile. I want to give you the biggest grin, that's ever come upon your face." Lelouch started heading out.

Lelouch drove to the concert hall, that Franklin was scheduled to perform at. Lelouch went inside and started roaming around the place. While walking around, he accidentally bumped into a concert performer, named Teaser Romeo.

Teaser Romeo was a sharp-dressed gentleman, with a distinguishable mustache. Teaser Romeo said, "Excuse me, young man."

Lelouch replied, "Um, can I help you?"

Teaser Romeo said, "Perhaps you can. I just need you to answer a quick question: What do you think of my mustache?"

Lelouch answered, "It looks like something, that a Latin lover would have."

Teaser Romeo smiled and said, "You know your stuff. The producers want me to shave it off, for a part I'm playing. However, this mustache is too meaningful."

Lelouch asked, "What role are you playing?"

Teaser Romeo answered, "I think I'm playing a birthday clown or something."

Lelouch replied, "Then use your clown makeup, to cover up the mustache."

Teaser Romeo grinned and responded, "What a delicious idea." He patted Lelouch's head and said, "Thank you, young man. You just made my day."

Lelouch whispered, "I hope I can make C. C. grin as hard, as that gentleman."

Lelouch looked around, for a few minutes, before finding the manager. He pranced to the manager and said, "I have a request."

The manager asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch used his geass on the manager and replied, "Give me and my girlfriend tickets, to the concert."

Since the manager was being hypnotized, he wanted to fulfill Lelouch's request. There weren't any tickets left, so the manager printed a couple, for Lelouch and C. C. The manager handed Lelouch the tickets and said, "You might have a hard time, with getting into the parking lot, tomorrow."

Lelouch felt uneasy, while asking, "Why is that?"

The manager explained, "The show was sold-out, which means the parking lot will be full. In fact, all of the guests, who ordered tickets, also reserved parking spaces. I'm afraid there aren't any parking spaces, for you to use."

Lelouch had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "I know how to take care of that."

The manager asked, "What are you planning?"

Lelouch answered, "Don't worry about it."

Several minutes later, Lelouch drove home. He went inside and started dancing around, while singing opera songs.

C. C. had heard Lelouch make fun of opera, a countless amount of times, so it was incredibly surprising, to hear him impersonate an opera singer. She asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I've gotten us tickets, to Franklin Enigma's comedy show."

C. C. replied, "I'm incredibly impressed, but how did you make that happen? All of the tickets were sold out."

Lelouch said, "Mundane things, like tickets, get sold out. However, the love, that I have for you, will never be sold. I'm able to make things happen, no matter how impossible they may seem, because of our love."

C. C. embraced Lelouch and replied, "I love you, but I'm getting the feeling, that you did something sneaky."

Lelouch tried to appear innocent, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. replied, "I'm assuming you did something shady, to get the tickets."

Lelouch responded, "I didn't do anything wrong."

C. C. asked, "How much money did you have to spend, on the tickets?"

Lelouch answered, "I didn't have to spend any money."

C. C. asked, "Did you steal the tickets or something?"

Lelouch answered, "No, I used my charm, to get free tickets."

C. C. knew Lelouch better than anybody, so she could see through his corny fibs. She said, "Concert tickets, for Franklin Enigma's comedy show, cost a few hundred dollars. You're trying to claim, that you got free tickets, just because you're so charming."

Lelouch tried to think of a sly remark, to save himself, from getting caught. He had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "For the record, if you were the manager, you'd give me free tickets."

C. C. replied, "I can't deny that. I'd give you the sun, if I could."

Lelouch looked confused, while asking, "You'd give me the sun?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Nothing's hotter."

Lelouch smiled back and replied, "You're hotter, than the sun could ever hope to be." C. C. kissed him.

The next day, Lelouch and C. C. started getting ready, for the concert. C. C. put on a fancy, blue dress, while Lelouch wore jeans, that had holes and a t-shirt that had a few stains. C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "I'm afraid your outfit isn't fancy enough, for the concert."

Lelouch replied, "We're going to a concert hall, but the performance, that we'll be attending, is a comedy show. Standup comedy isn't exactly an event, that requires tuxedos or dresses."

C. C. said, "Put on a nice suit."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "If that's what you want."

A few minutes later, Lelouch came out of his bedroom, while wearing a black suit. He asked, "How do I look?" C. C. kissed him. Lelouch asked, "Why did you do that?"

C. C. answered, "Because you look nice."

Lelouch replied, "It's not nice, to give me kisses, out of nowhere."

C. C. smirked and responded, "Then I'm going to be a really rude girlfriend."

Lelouch and C. C. drove to the concert hall. However, there were no parking spots, because all of the spaces had been reserved. C. C. looked at Lelouch and asked, "How are we going to get a parking space?"

Lelouch confidently answered, "I know a solution." Lelouch stepped out of the car. He went into the middle of the parking lot. All of the drivers, who were in the parking lot, started looking at him. Lelouch used his geass on all of them, while saying, "Take your cars, to a used car lot." The guests started heading to a nearby parking lot.

Lelouch parked his car. He and C. C. got out of the car, while C. C. asked, "What did you do, to make the other drivers leave?"

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I used my geass, to make them drive away and take their cars to a used car lot."

C. C. gave Lelouch a disapproving look, while asking, "You're making a few-thousand people miss a concert and sell their cars, just so you can get a parking spot?"

Lelouch answered, "Uh, I guess that's a fair way, of looking at the situation."

C. C. replied, "You should be ashamed, for being so thoughtless."

Lelouch went into the concert hall and tried to find a place, where he could do some thinking. He burst into a random room, which turned out to be the dressing room, of Franklin Enigma.

Franklin Enigma finished putting on a jacket, that was decorated with question marks, before turning around and looking at Lelouch. Franklin faced Lelouch, while saying, "Judging by my jacket, you can assume I have a lot of questions. You better start giving me answers, young man. What are you doing here?"

Lelouch answered, "I was just looking for a place, where I could do some thinking."

Franklin replied, "This is my dressing room."

Lelouch asked, "You get a room, just for getting dressed? Couldn't you get dressed in the restroom or something?"

Franklin said, "Look, I want to recite a few of my jokes, before the show starts."

Lelouch had a guilty look on his face, while replying, "I'm afraid you won't have much of a show, today. You're only going to have two guests."

Franklin asked, "Why is that? Did my old friend, Adam East, scare them away? He keeps littering people's cars and lawns, to spread the word, that he's running for mayor." Franklin smiled and said, "Adam quite eccentric, but I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Lelouch replied, "The batty mayor isn't to be blamed, for what happened. I'm afraid I messed up."

Franklin looked confused, while asking, "What did you do?"

Lelouch explained to Franklin, that he had a geass, which can hypnotize people. He told Franklin, that he made the other customers drive to a used car lot, so he could get a parking spot.

Frank put his hand over his face, while asking, "Why would you do that? If you wanted to take someone's parking space, you could of just hypnotized one person. You made all of the other customers leave, for no reason."

Lelouch replied, "I'm afraid that's true. I'm truly sorry, Mr. Enigma. I did all of this, for my girlfriend. She's the best thing in my life, so I want to make her smile, as hard as she possibly can."

Franklin responded, "That is admirable, but inconveniencing all of the other customers was thoughtless."

Lelouch looked guilty, while saying, "I'm afraid that's true. I love C. C., more than anything else. My love was too big, for me to realize the crazy things, that I was doing."

Franklin replied, "I can tell you're not a bad guy, despite being a bit flakey. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to the used car lot, that all of those customers are at."

Lelouch responded, "But they've already paid, so there's no reason, to go down there."

Franklin replied, "Money is nice, but I'm not just a performer, for the dough. All of those customers won't get the show, that they paid for, unless I go down there and do my act."

Lelouch said, "That's admirable of you, Mr. Enigma."

Franklin replied, "If you want to make yourself happy, you have to make others happy. That's why I plan on sharing some of my best jokes. In fact, I'm planning on a sharing a few riddles."

Lelouch smiled and responded, "Best of luck, you prince of puzzlers."

While walking outside, Franklin saw C. C. He said, "Excuse me, are you Lelouch's girlfriend?"

C. C. answered, "I sure am." She paused and bowed to Franklin, while saying, "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Enigma."

Franklin replied, "No bowing, please. So, are you mad at Lelouch, for what he did?"

C. C. answered, "It's more like I feel sorry, for the customers, who didn't get to attend the concert, because Lelouch made them leave."

Franklin replied, "I met your boyfriend. Frankly, his immaturity is extreme. However, he has a trait, that's far more extreme: His love for you. He loves you, more than anything and the fact you forgive him, despite everything he's done, is nothing short of heartfelt. You two have a beautiful bond. Some things are a real jokes, especially bats and robins. However, true love is like a riddle. If you solve the riddle of love, you'll find true happiness."

C. C. asked, "Did you solve that riddle?"

Franklin answered, "My wife helped me solve it. I need to get going." He put a riddle in Lelouch and C. C.'s car, before driving away.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "I'm sorry, for being dumb and selfish."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and replied, "No matter what, I'm always going to love you."

Lelouch said, "Franklin's going to the used car lot, to give the customers the show, that they paid for. He's also going to try, to make the car lot's owner not sell all of the customer's cars."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad. That man is nothing short of a hero. Let's go home."

Lelouch said, "Okay then." Lelouch opened his car door and saw a riddle and read it. It said, "Riddle me this: What's the one thing, that lasts forever, no matter how many centuries go by?"

C. C. asked, "What's the answer?"

Lelouch said, "The love I have for you." C. C. hugged Lelouch, while grinning harder, than ever before.


End file.
